This Can't Be Good
by Afifirechick
Summary: This is a sappy romance, HmD, HG, RL Coulpes will change in later chapters. Snape in love. New teachers at Hogwarts. Disclaimer: I don't own HP or other char. JK and WB do. I forgot to write in story.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Christmas Dad." said Draco, kneeling in the snow at his father's grave. There was a little graveyard in the forest behind his house.   
  
"Draco. Draco come inside, it's freezing. They'll be here pretty soon and I haven't given you your gift yet." said a voice from the house.   
  
Draco stood up and turned to the house, "I told you not to get me a gift, Mione." He started back toward the house and Hermione ran out and wrapped her arms around him. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and they walked in the house. Hermione handed Draco a present and Draco unwrapped it. Inside, was a pair of earmuffs.   
  
"Well, I got something for you too, but you have to close your eyes." Draco said and Hermione obediently did so. He got down on one knee and took a ring out of his pocket. He slipped it on her finger. "Will you marry me Mione?" Draco asked.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the ring on her hand. "Of course I will. I was just waiting for you to ask." Hermione said kissing Draco.   
  
Draco pulled away. "Can I ask you one question? What are the earmuffs for?" Draco asked.   
  
"Well, seeing as how Ron and Harry don't even know I was dating you, or that we moved in together, or now, we're engaged, you might need them." Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
A/N: Before we go any further. Hermione and the others are all 23, except Ginny who's 22. Nobody knows Malfoy and Hermione were even on speaking terms. They started talking at an after graduation party and Hermione realized Malfoy wasn't that bad. So after a few years, they moved in together. Nothing has happened except for your basic making out, but they haven't gone all the way yet. It is Christmas Eve. As to Malfoy's dad, he got killed by anti-death eaters and his mom went crazy and is St. Mungo's now. I just thought I'd make a few things clear because my story could seem a bit confusing and I hate it when I don't understand what's going on. You're welcome.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Okay. You go in the kitchen, and I'll whistle when it's safe." Hermione kissed Draco's cheek and went to answer the door.   
  
She opened it and found Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Lavender on her doorstep. She hugged them all and stepped back so they could come in. They entered and were carrying presents.   
  
"Guys, you didn't have to do that." said Hermione.   
  
"So, where is he?" asked Ron.   
  
"Yeah. Where is your dream man?" added Ginny.   
  
"Sit down. Please. Ron you here." Hermione said.   
  
Ron sat down and Hermione strapped him to the chair. "Hey!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
Hermione whistled. Malfoy walked into the living room, walked over to Hermione, and draped his arms over her shoulders.  
  
Ron immediately started thrashing and trying to get out of the chair. "What is he doing here!" Ron screamed.   
  
"I love him Ron. I really do." Hermione said quietly.   
  
"Oh. Okay. That's cool. Now let me go." Ron said calmly.   
  
"Ron. Are you okay?" asked Hermione as she untied him.   
  
But as soon as Ron was loose, he dove at Draco. Hermione pulled out her wand and put Ron in a full body bind. Harry and Draco picked him up and laid him on the couch.   
  
"Sorry for being a jackass in school." Draco said and held out his hand.   
  
Harry shook his hand and said, "It's okay. You were raised to hate me. I just wished we could have become friends sooner."   
  
"Friends, Potter? Who ever said we were friends?" Draco asked, but everyone knew he was joking. They all laughed, except for Ron, who was still frozen.   
  
"If you can behave, I'll undo the curse." Hermione said.   
  
Ron grunted and Hermione did as promised. Draco offered Ron his hand, and Ron shook it, reluctantly though.   
  
"Can we eat anytime soon? I'm starving." Ron asked and everyone laughed again.  
  
They had a nice ham for dinner, with all the side dishes.   
  
"How long will you be staying?" Draco asked.   
  
"Well, Hermione said we could stay as long as we wanted but we'll probably leave on the second or third. I don't have to be back at practice until the fifth." Harry said.   
  
"Yeah, Harry what team are you on again?" Draco asked.   
  
"Ireland." Harry said. "Don't you watch quidditch anymore?"   
  
Draco shook his head, "Not with all the ministry wants done. They wanted me to work tonight and Christmas Day as well, but I told them I hadn't had a day off in weeks, and I was staying home until the sixth. Really, Harry don't you work in the ministry too?"   
  
"Yeah. Me and Ron are working under Ludo Bagman and his careful watch. No, you don't have to say it. We know his head isn't screwed on tightly." Harry said.   
  
They finished their dessert and went back to the living room.  
  
They talked for awhile about how Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, and Draco and Hermione came to be together.   
  
"So Malfoy, I mean Draco, where are you living now?" Ron asked.   
  
Draco glanced at Hermione and replied, "Here."   
  
Ron looked like he could explode at any minute.   
  
"Well, judging by the size of that rock on your finger Hermione, I'd say he's been living here for awhile?" Harry presumed.   
  
Hermione nodded, and replied, "Don't worry Ron, we've been in entirely separate rooms since Draco came to live with me."   
  
Ron got up casually, went outside, and screamed. He came back in looking completely normal.   
  
"So, are there going to be any little Malfoy's running around any time soon?" Ron asked, very sincerely.   
  
"Eventually. But Ron, you know how I feel about that, don't you?" Hermione sarcastically asked.   
  
Ron knew all too well why she said that. They had gone out for a year or so, until Ron started getting a little too close. She kneed him where it counts, and they broke up.   
  
Afterward, Ron apologized over and over until Hermione forgave him. Ron agreed that they should see other people and they should still be friends. But, unlike most 'let's be friends' promises, they actually kept it.  
  
After they talked for awhile longer, Hermione went to bed. Draco followed soon after, but instead of going to his room, he went to Hermione's.   
  
"Draco." Hermione said as she was getting into bed, "I told you. Not until I'm married."   
  
"I know. I just wanted to say I love you and goodnight." Draco said and went to his room.   
  
The guys were staying in his room, and the girls were staying in Hermione's. Ginny and Lavender stayed downstairs for awhile and talked, while the guys headed to bed. Harry and Malfoy talked for almost an hour, while Ron laid on the floor, listening. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up everybody, we've gotten packages!" Ron yelled up the stairs. Harry and Malfoy were the first ones down the stairs. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. After breakfast, they made their way to the living room. There were packages of all shapes and sizes under the tree. Lavender, who had been feeling left out, was asked if she'd like to pass out gifts. This was a tradition that Hermione been doing it since she was little. Lavender accepted the job and had fun doing it. She passed everyone's presents to them and they took turns opening them. It was Hermione's turn and she got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.   
  
"They're from Hagrid. Apparently he's given up on making anything himself." Hermione said with a laugh. Harry and Ron opened theirs to find Bertie Bott's as well. It was Malfoy's turn and he opened a package containing a bunch of chocolate frogs.   
  
"Who's that from?" Lavender asked.   
  
"Oh, it's from Hagrid." Draco replied. Hermione saw the puzzled look on Ron's face and explained why he had gotten a present.   
  
"Do you remember when you didn't talk to me? Well who did I talk to? Hagrid. He's the first one I told about us."   
  
After everyone except Malfoy had all their presents unwrapped, Malfoy unwrapped his last present from Hermione. It was a Firebolt.   
  
"Mione. What's this for? I don't play quidditch." Malfoy said.   
  
"Yes, I know. But try-outs are coming up soon, so I figured you'd need a good broom." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione stood up and went to a spot in the middle of the room. "When I was younger, my parents and any of my other relatives who wanted to, kissed under the mistletoe."   
  
She waved her wand and three sprigs of mistletoe appeared on the ceiling. Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to the first one, Ron and Lavender got the second one, and Draco and Hermione got the last one. They all kissed and Ron tapped Draco on the arm. When Draco looked, Ron pulled his hand back like he was going to punch him. Instead, he threw his hand out and waited for Draco to shake it. Draco did, but then he hugged Ron and they all laughed and went back to kissing.  
  
Afterward, everybody sat down to talk about Ron and Lavender's wedding. "Well, I was thinking..." Ron started, but Lavender cut him off.   
  
"Wait! Harry and Ginny are getting married and so are Hermione and Draco. What if we have a combined wedding? You know. The 6 of us, then we can have everyone there at once, especially for your mom Ron, 'cause she has to go to two."   
  
Ron thought for a minute and finally said, "That's a great idea! What do you guys think?" The four of them thought a minute.   
  
Hermione and Ginny had their minds made up instantly, but the guys had to ask their opinion.   
  
"What do you two think?" Harry asked the girls.   
  
"We love the idea." they said together.   
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Mione." Draco said and Harry agreed.   
  
"This is going to be so perfect." Ginny said and hugged Hermione and Lavender.  
  
The week flew by so fast, that they didn't have time to make any plans for the weddings. They didn't plan on telling anybody about the joint wedding, except for the people that were working with them on the wedding, until the invitations were sent out. They were all so happy they had become friends.   
  
As they were leaving, Harry went over to Draco and said, "I'll talk to the coach, to see if I can get you an early try-out. Okay?"   
  
Draco nodded and shook Harry's hand. "I can't believe we were enemies the whole time we were in school. Can you imagine what my father would be saying right now?"   
  
They both laughed, but Harry said, "I'm sorry about your father. He wasn't supposed to die. He was just supposed to be arrested."   
  
Draco said it wasn't his fault, and his father deserved it anyway.   
  
When they left, they made plans to meet that weekend in the park near Hermione's house. They would arrive in 10 minute intervals, to make sure if any magical people saw them, they wouldn't think they were up to something. 


	3. Chapter 3

So, on Saturday morning, Harry and Ginny went to the park and waited for Hermione and Draco to arrive. They were late and arrived after Lavender and Ron. "What happened?" Harry asked. "Nothing." Hermione said. They talked about the basics for awhile, such as: location, cakes, date, etc. Around one o'clock, they headed to lunch. They ate at a charming little cafe about a mile away from the park. After they ate, the girls wanted matching suits and dresses and the guys agreed. The girls told the guys to go shopping and pick out tuxedos and they would go find dresses. "I'm glad they're getting along. I'd hate to put a muzzle on Ron." said Lavender and they all laughed. They went into a bridal shop and a saleswoman asked if she could help. "Well," Hermione started, "The three of us are having a combined wedding and we wanted matching dresses. The grooms-to-be are getting matching tuxedos also." The sales woman led them to a room in the back where they had group dresses and let the girls browse.  
They tried on dresses for almost two hours when they all decided on a white two piece with a spaghetti strap, lace top and a white silk skirt. They got fitted and adjusted, and after 3 hours, they walked out of the store with three dresses. They met the guys back at Hermione's house. "Where have you been? We've been here for over and hour." Draco said and the guys agreed. "Don't forget, women are picky. We picked you guys, didn't we?" Ginny said. "So, can we see your dresses?" asked Harry. The girls shook their heads, "Not till the wedding." Lavender said. They sat down and talked about wedding plans for the rest of the night. It was so late when they were finished, they stayed the night. Harry woke up early to find Draco in the kitchen, making toast. "Eat up. You need energy today." Harry said and made himself some toast. "Why?" Draco asked. "I got you a try-out with the coach this morning. Is there a specific position you want or will you take anything." Harry asked. "Anything. I just want to be back on a team. I need some fun in my life. All I have is work and Hermione. Since work is extremely boring, Hermione is the only fun I've got, but I love her, contrary to what some people think." Draco said.  
Harry and Draco left before anyone else woke up. They took their brooms and apparated to the Ireland field. "Hey coach, we're here." Harry yelled across the field. The coach ran over. "Hey Harry, and this must be Mr. Malfoy. I've heard a lot about you. Well you two get on your brooms. Harry, you're gonna have to help me. I'll tell you when I need you. Don't go easy on him." So Harry and Draco got on their brooms and Draco was amazed at how well the broom handled. The coach made Harry a Keeper when Draco was a Chaser and vice versa. Then Harry watched Draco chase the snitch around for almost an hour. Then Draco and Harry hit a bludger around for awhile until the coach told them to come down. "Were you two on the same quidditch team in school?" he asked them. "Not hardly?" Draco said sarcastically. "Well, you both play the same. Were you friends?" They shook their heads. "Well, anyway. What position did you want?" asked the coach. "Whatever you think I'd be best at." Draco replied. "Well, then welcome to my team as starting keeper." said the coach and shook Draco's hand. He told him when practices were and he got fitted for his uniform. He was informed he would get it the next day at practice.  
When they returned to the house, Hermione and Ginny were crying and Ron and Lavender were looking extremely worried. When they entered, Hermione and Ginny ran to them and wrapped their arms around them. "Where have you been?" Hermione cried. "We were so worried." Ginny added. "Gin, I left a note, on the counter. Didn't you see it?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head and kissed Harry. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked again. "You are looking at the new Ireland Keeper." Harry said, patting Draco's shoulder. "Really? Oh, I am so proud of you?" Hermione said, hugging Draco again. "We should go celebrate." said Ron. "Wait. I have a better idea." Hermione said and went to the closet. She had a few of Draco's old brooms in the closet, plus his new one and Harry's. "I think we should pay a visit to Hogwarts." Hermione suggested. They all agreed. Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron each rode a separate one, and Hermione doubled up with Draco, since she was a little uncomfortable flying anyway.  
It took about three-quarters of an hour to get to the castle. When they arrived, someone ran out of the castle toward them. "Excuse me. Who are you and what do you want?" said a cold voice Harry recognized. "Hello Professor Snape." Harry greeted. "Hello Potter." Snape said coldly. "What are you doing here?" Draco turned around. "We're here to see Professor Dumbledore." he said. "Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise. I'll show you in. Follow me." Snape commanded. They shank their brooms so they would fit in Hermione's bag and obediently followed.  
When they entered, they noticed the place hadn't changed at all. It was around three o'clock, so Snape escorted them to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there at that moment, so Snape escorted them up and told them Dumbledore would be with them shortly, but he had a class so he couldn't stay. They sat and talked for awhile and a big bird suddenly flew in the window. "Hello Fawkes." Harry said and went over to pet the bird. He was standing there telling Draco about how Fawkes saved his life in their second year, when Dumbledore entered. "Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Virginia, and Draco, how are you all?" "We're getting married." they all replied at once. "Who?" Dumbledore asked quizzically, taking a seat behind his desk. "Let me guess. Harry and Hermione, Ron and Lavender, and Draco and Ginny?" Dumbledore asked. They shook their heads. "OK, then Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione, and Draco and Lavender?" Dumbledore tried again. "Well you got mine right." said Harry. "Then I presume the other two are Draco and Hermione, and Ron and Lavender?" Dumbledore said and they all nodded in agreement.  
"Well, congratulations. When are the weddings?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, we're having a combined wedding and we were thinking about sometime late spring, early summer." Hermione said. "Where will the festive occasion be?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, that's why we're here. We were wondering if we could have the wedding here?" Harry asked, "Since this is where we all met." Dumbledore sat there with a quizzical look on his face for almost five minutes, but he finally answered, "I think that can be arranged. Would it be all right if we did it before school ended. The students could go to the wedding, take the day off. What do you say?" Harry smiled, "I think that would be just fine. We love it here. Thank you. Is it all right if we walk around for awhile?" Dumbledore nodded. They all got up to leave, but Dumbledore asked Harry and Hermione to stay for a moment.   
"Harry, you are the best quidditch player at this school since your father and you know your plants. And Hermione, you are brilliant. And, I need your help." Dumbledore said. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "Well, I am in desperate need of a Transfiguration teacher, a Herbology professor, and a quidditch coach. Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and Professor Sprout have decided to retire as soon as I can find their replacements. I was hoping to visit you sometime in the near future, but since you showed up now, I couldn't help but ask you now." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at Hermione and replied, "We'll think about it and let you know before we leave." They left to find the other four had been walking around in the hall. When Harry and Hermione caught up with them, they went to visit Hagrid. When they got there, Hagrid had a class, so they stood a little behind Hagrid, so he didn't see them. "Now, who can tell me the correct way ter feed a flobberworm?" Hagrid asked the class. No one said anything, so Ron spoke up. "You just shove lettuce into their mouths until they explode. Right?" Hagrid turned around to see the six of them standing there. Hagrid smiled and said, "Not quite, Ron."  
He dismissed the class early so he could chat with them all. "So I hear, that you two may be working hear. Is that right?" Hagrid said, pointing at Harry and Hermione. "It's a possibility. I've decided, but I don't know what Harry's thinking." said Hermione. "What? Did you say something? Sorry." Harry apologized. "I was wondering if you had made a decision about what Dumbledore asked." "Oh, yeah. I want to. How bout you?" Harry asked. "Of course I do. It's one of my dreams that I've had since I was in school." Hermione replied. "Okay. I'm a little lost. What's going on?" Draco asked. Hermione explained what Dumbledore had asked them. "Mione that's wonderful. That's all you've ever talked about, is becoming a teacher." Draco said and hugged Hermione. They talked for awhile longer until Ron's stomach interrupted. "I guess it's time for dinner. Let's head up to the castle." Hagrid said. They all stood up and followed Ron to the castle.  
When they got to the Great Hall, there was a little table next to the head table. Dumbledore motioned for them to come and sit down and they obediently did so. A lot of the students gawked at Harry. Only they didn't know him as the baby who took Voldemort's power away from. To them, he was the man who killed Voldemort, for good. Plus he was the greatest Seeker Ireland ever had. "Have you made up your mind yet?" Dumbledore asked Harry and Hermione as they approached the front of the hall. "Yes. We've decided to take the jobs." Hermione said and sat down next to Draco. Dumbledore stood up. "Before we eat tonight. I'd like to welcome our guests, as well as new faculty." He motioned for them all to stand, except Harry and Hermione, and introduced them. They all sat down and Harry and Hermione stood up. "I would like you all to meet your new quidditch teacher and Herbology professor, Mr. Harry Potter, and your new Tranfiguration professor, Miss Hermione Granger, soon to be Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said and began clapping. The color drained from Snape's face and he fell out of his chair. Harry and Hermione smiled, waved, and sat back down. They weren't sure if he fell over because of them teaching or because Hermione was marrying Draco, but whichever was fine with them. They had a wonderful meal and it was a little after nine when they decided they should go. "When will you be ready to teach?" Dumbledore asked the two new faculty members. "We'll be back in a week, ready to teach." Hermione said. "Thank you both. You don't know how much of a bind I was in." Dumbledore shook their hands and they took off on their brooms. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I'm going to be a teacher." Harry said as they were flying home. "Yeah, I know how you feel. But there are two problems I can think of." Hermione said. "What are they?" Draco asked. " Well for one, we'll be working with Snape." Hermione said. "Easily avoidable." Ron sniggered. "Snape's not as bad as everyone thinks. He is very nice if you talk about stuff he's into. What's your other problem?" Draco asked. "Not mine. Actually, it's Harry's." Hermione said and Harry asked what she meant. "Quidditch. You have a responsibility to your team." Hermione mentioned and Harry smiled. "You think I haven't already thought of that. Well it just so happens, I have. We only have matches on weekends and practices from 5 to 7. Coach told me that I didn't even have to show up except on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays anyway. And unless they changed the rules, all classes except Astronomy end at four." Harry said. "Okay oh wise one, we get the point." Ginny laughed and Ginny flew under him, came up on the other side, and bumped him.  
It was late when they returned, so Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Ginny stayed at Hermione's house again. When they woke up in the morning, Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get some supplies. They got new robes, quills, parchment, and other little things they would need. They stopped in Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Hermione her own owl, and Harry got a small owl, for speedy deliveries. Since he knew Hedwig would be jealous, he got her some owl treats. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to get some books they might need. They also went to the local nursery so Harry got get some plant seeds and Quality Quidditch supplies so Harry could get a few things he might need. They also went to Ollivanders Wands to have there wands checked and cleaned. Finally, they bought a little Floo powder and went to the Ministry of Magic so Harry and Hermione could pick up some Animagus forms. After Harry found out how his Dad transformed, he talked Hermione and Ron into doing it as well. Hermione could turn into a auburn colored, tabby cat, with a mark in the shape of a book on her left side. Ron, could turn into a bat with red streaks threw his fur, and Harry could turn into an eagle, black circles around his eyes, like his glasses, and a streak on his head that looked like a lightning bolt. If they didn't register themselves and someone found out what they were, they could be fired, arrested, or both. They had to fill out the forms, make an appointment, and prove they were an Animagi. They did so and got their licenses.  
It was 2:30 when they returned and there was a note on the door that said that everyone had gone out to lunch and they would return around three. "Well, let's find something to eat." Hermione said and headed toward the kitchen, setting down her packages in the living room as they went by. They made a vegetable soup-like dish and Harry said it was very good. It was after three when the four of them returned from lunch. Harry and Hermione started making sure they had everything that they would need for school. Draco and Ginny helped, while Ron and Lavender went to the stationary shop in town to look at wedding invitations. Harry and Hermione finished their checklist and were still lacking a few things, but they waited for Ron and Lavender to get back before they went shopping again. They returned about ten minutes later, with sample invitations. They all looked at the invitations and decided on one with fancy green lettering. They sent Ron and Lavender back to the stationary shop to order the invitations and the rest of them went to Diagon Alley. They shopped for almost an hour and decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Ginny volunteered to go get her brother and future sister-in-law, so they could join them.  
Harry, Hermione, and Draco entered the Leaky Cauldron and found an empty table, big enough for seven. They had only been sitting there for only a minute when Harry heard a familiar voice. "Harry? Is that you? I haven't seen you for almost ten years." Harry smiled and turned around. "Well hello Oliver. How have you been? Come join us." Harry offered and pulled out a chair out for him. Oliver Wood came over to their table. He sat down in the chair, across the table from Harry, next to Draco. He didn't even notice who it was until he said hello to Hermione. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked. "These two are engaged." Harry said, pointing a thumb at the two at the end of the table and rolling his eyes. Draco stuck hand out and waited for him to shake, "No hard feelings. About how I acted in school and all." Draco said. Oliver shook Draco's hand and said apology accepted. The three others arrived and they all talked about what they were doing now. "Well, I've been the seeker for Ireland for 5 years. And now I'm the new Herbology teacher and quidditch coach at Hogwarts. Hermione's the new Transfiguration teacher. Draco's the newest keeper for Ireland and works in the ministry. Ron is working with Ludo Bagman at the ministry. Lavender's a reporter and Ginny's a photographer for the Daily Prophet. What are you doing?" Harry asked. "You're going to be working at the school? I'll see you there then. I'm the Charms professor. So how are you all connected? I know about you," Oliver said and pointed to Draco and Hermione, "And you two." he pointed to Ron and Ginny, " And you three." and pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "But there's got to be another connection."  
"First, weren't you there yesterday? Dumbledore introduced me and Hermione to the students." Harry asked. "No, I had to go to the ministry with a package from Dumbledore. It was too important to be sent by owl. He told me since I knew how to ride a broom, he trusted me to take it." Oliver said, looking smug. "Second, Ron and Lavender are engaged, and me and Ginny are also engaged, but you'll be at the weddings, or wedding. We're having it at the school, on May 23rd." Harry said. "Congratulations. All of you. I'll be there." Oliver said. They talked for nearly four hours about everything that had happened. They finally left around 10 o'clock and decided to go to their own homes for a change. When Hermione and Draco got home, they were so tired, they just pulled the maters out of the couch and slept downstairs, without even putting their pajamas on. Draco respected Hermione's wishes and just slept beside her, without getting to close. 


	5. Chapter 5

When they woke up in the morning, there was an owl waiting with a letter for Hermione. It was from Dumbledore. It told her of things she should have when she came. He also told her that Professor McGonagall would be staying for a few days after she arrived to make sure she knew what they had covered and what they hadn't. Since it was more than halfway through the school year, Professor McGonagall would give Hermione the lesson plans she had made up, and the final she had planned. He said he would see her next week. That's all it said.  
Meanwhile...  
"Albus, I wanted to get her started as soon as possible. Why did you tell her next week?" Minerva McGonagall asked. "Minerva, you know as well as I know, that Hermione will be here within the next two days. She is always on top of things. And I also know that she will bring Harry with her when she comes." Albus Dumbledore said. "You, of course, are right. She is always on top of things." Minerva said and went into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Sure enough, Hermione and Harry showed up the next day, ready to teach. Filch took their bags to the teachers' dormitories and Harry and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office, to get the information they would need. Passwords, locations, and student lists being a few. They learned where the faculty bathrooms and bedrooms were and how to get into them. They were also given a short test, about the rules. When they were finished, they all went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was happy to be back at school, plus his coach said Harry didn't have to go to practice, unless he was notified, since he was the best seeker the team ever had. He'd be getting some practice with his job anyway. He thanked the coach and told him he'd go to practice as often as he could, and his coach said he'd go to one of the games at school. Hermione was also happy to be back at school, but was happy because she always loved school. Two extra seats had been placed at the faculty table, one next to Oliver, and one next to Snape. "I'll sit next to Snape, since you two don't get along very well." Hermione sniggered. "Ha ha." Harry laughed dryly.  
They were introduced to the students again and they took their seats. As they ate, Harry and Oliver talked and Hermione sat there, looking very uncomfortable. "Miss Granger, we are going to be working together. Please try to be sociable." Snape said to Hermione. "Hello. How are you? Draco says hello." Hermione said through a forced smile. "When did you two get engaged?" Snape asked. "Christmas Eve. So, have you had anymore know-it-alls in your class, that you hate?" Hermione asked. "I have never hated any of my students." Snape snapped. "Oh, what about me and Harry? You never seemed to like us." Hermione asked. "I never hated you. Miss Granger, you were always so eager to answer questions, which made the others feel a little stupid, and they never rose their hands. I wanted you to give the other children a chance too. As for Harry, do you think I would have saved his life three times if I hated him?" Snape asked. Hermione shook her head and they spent the rest of dinner talking about procedures for the school.  
After all the students had left the Great Hall, Snape, Harry, Oliver, and Hermione had night watch on the ground. "So, Harry, looks like we'll be working together, doesn't it?" said Snape. "I guess so. How's potions going?" Harry asked. "Fine. But there's so many potions that I can't teach them. There are some that even Miss Granger here wouldn't be able to make." Snape said. "Such as...?" Hermione said with a smile. "The Polyjuice Potion. It's quite complicated." Snape said. "Have you ever made it?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a wink. "No. It's too complicated to do it just for fun. I never had the reason to." Snape said sharply. "Well yes, it was quite complicated when we made it. But the hardest part was just waiting for it to be ready, how long was it Harry, a month?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and Snape looked extremely confused. "Professor Snape, we have broken so many rules I don't think we knew how to follow them." Hermione said and laughed. "Please, call me Severus and do continue." Snape said. "Well, our first year, there was the third floor corridor rule. Then, in our second year, we made the Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. In our third year, we snuck past the Whomping Willow. in our fourth, well, we didn't break that many, but I did use the prefects bathroom, ..." Harry said. "Okay, I get the point. So, did you enjoy breaking rules?" Snape asked. "Not most of the time." Hermione said, and gave Harry a shove.  
They walked around the grounds a few times, to make sure no students were out of bed, then they went to the teachers' study. There weren't any teachers there, but they talked for a while. Then they went up to the teachers' dormitories, and, unlike the students, they all slept in the same room. "There is a changing room there and there are two empty beds by the far wall. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Snape said and headed toward his own bed. "Good night, Oliver, Harry." Hermione said and went to get her pajamas on. "Night Oliver." Harry said. "And you Harry." Oliver yawned and went to bed, without changing into his pajamas. Harry chuckled and put his pajamas on. Then, instead of getting into bed, he went to the window. He looked out at the grounds and smiled. 'I'm home. This is where I belong' Harry thought and finally went to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry was the second one to wake up. He went into the bathroom to find Snape putting something on his leg. "Morning Severus." Harry said and started washing his face. Snape jumped and quickly covered his leg. "You don't have to cover your leg. Is that where Fluffy bit you?" Harry asked, putting his glasses back on. "Yes, it is." Snape said hesitantly and continued working on his leg. "How did you know?" he asked. "Professor Quirrell told me when we were in the in the room with the mirror. I thought you were the one trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone and I also thought you were the one who was trying to kill me at the quidditch match. I also saw the blood on your leg the night we beat that troll up." Harry explained. "Oh. Well I guess you're more perceptive than I thought, Potter." Snape said. "You can call me Harry, I mean, I'm not your student anymore." Harry said. "Fine. If that's the way you want it Harold." Snape said and they both laughed.  
Oliver walked in and rubbed his eyes. "What is all the noise? Are you guys getting along or something?" he asked. Harry laughed and dumped a cup of cup water down Oliver's back. He jumped and splashed Harry with a cup of water as well. The next thing that happened, they were having a water war. Even Snape got in on the fun. They were playing around for almost five minutes before Dumbledore walked in. "I say, what's going on here? Severus? Are you laughing?" he asked. "I'm sorry sir. We'll get this cleaned up." Snape said, chuckling. "Are you all right Severus? I thought that we might have to fight you and Harry off each other with a stick. Now you're playing around like best friends." Dumbledore said. "We've come to an agreement." said Harry and threw another cup of water at Snape. Dumbledore laughed. "Well, don't worry about the water. You three better get dressed. Breakfast is in 15 minutes." Dumbledore turned to go, but was stopped when he was hit on the back of the head with a wave of water. he turned around. They all dropped their cups and pointed at someone other than themselves. Dumbledore shook his head, laughed, and left the room.  
They cleaned the mess up anyway, which took about half a second, then they dressed and went down to breakfast. Hermione noticed Harry's hair was wet and asked what happened. "There was a little war in the gentlemen's bathroom." he replied and took his seat next to Oliver, whose hair, Hermione noticed, was also wet. She sat down next to Snape and she noticed his hair was wet too. "Severus. What happened between you, Harry, and Oliver this morning?" Hermione asked Snape. "We were waging war on each other my dear. It was actually quite refreshing." Snape replied. Hermione was quite lost, but she didn't have to think about it any longer, because Dumbledore stood and started to speak, "Well, I'm sure everyone would like to have a break from classes today..." The whole Great Hall was filled with cheers and Dumbledore waved his hands for quiet. "That's what I thought. Now, it's 8:30 now, so at 9:30, I want the whole school to go down to the quidditch field and take your normal seats. Quidditch players, I would like you to stay when you are finished with your breakfast. Thank you." Dumbledore finished and sat down to a roar of applause. All the teachers looked as stunned as the students.  
After breakfast, Dumbledore had the quidditch players sit at one table so he cold talk to them. "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Potter." They all said hello and Dumbledore continued, "Now I would like you all to get your brooms and meet me back here. Quickly." They left the Great Hall in search of their brooms while Dumbledore explained what was going on to the teachers. "We will be having a quidditch day. We will be having games all day and like some volunteers from you to play on the teams as well." Three hands instantly went in the air. "Harry and Oliver. Yes, I already planned on you playing. Severus. This is a surprise. You are most welcome to play. Anyone else?" Dumbledore asked. A few more hands went up, and Hermione said she'd play if she could get some help. "All right. Severus, will you help Hermione?" Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded and said, "I'd be glad to." Dumbledore smiled. "Well good. I've also called a few friends to play with us." Dumbledore whistled and in walked Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender The quidditch players entered right behind them and Dumbledore explained what was going on. They were all very excited to play with the famous Harry Potter.  
The group went out and into a locker room. It was a lot bigger than Harry remembered it. He figured Dumbledore must have done something so they could all fit. Dumbledore explained that this was not an actual quidditch match, it didn't count for anything, they would be wearing their gear, and they should just have fun and not be brutal. They all agreed and went to get their gear on. They were all to meet back in the locker room before they went out. Harry, Oliver, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Snape's old robes were in a closet and the rest of the players found old ones they could wear. When they were all dressed and ready to go out on the field, Dumbledore took his wand and turned everyone's robe black. They went to the door and lined up. "Scared Harry?" Oliver asked. "No. Ready?" Harry asked and slapped his friends hand. They mounted their brooms and the door lifted. They flew out and saw everyone cheering. Harry heard his name being called from someone in the stands. He flew up to find a red-headed Gryffindor first year. "Hi Harry. I'm Percy Weasley's daughter. Can you do the move you did when you swallowed the snitch at your first game?" she asked. "Well, I can't promise you that I'll swallow the snitch again, but I'll try to do that move for you." Harry said and flew off.  
Dumbledore called them all out of the air and had Harry and Severus stand up. "These are your team captains. Gentlemen, pick your teams." Dumbledore commanded, nicely though. Harry picked Oliver first and Snape picked Hermione. Harry picked Draco and Snape picked Ginny next. They each picked 4 more and Dumbledore stayed on the ground with the extras to tell them when to go in. Before the game started, he turned Harry and his team's robes blue. Madam Hooch was the referee. Harry quickly assigned positions. Oliver was keeper, Draco was a chaser, and he was made seeker by the rest of the team. The others didn't complain about their positions because that's where they normally played. Harry had a female beater's on his team and he wasn't sure if he had ever seen a female beater on a school team. Harry's team took their positions and waited for Snape's team. He noticed, that Harry had given Ginny the position of seeker. As Snape got into position, he noticed his eyes move toward Harry and he smirked. He had done it on purpose.  
Madam Hooch threw the quaffle in the air and the game had begun. Harry noticed Hermione hadn't moved at all, so Harry flew over to ask what position she had. Hermione said she was a chaser. Harry told her if she was nervous, the best thing to do would be to go to the opposite teams hoops and wait for the ball. Hermione followed Harry's advice and she soon scored the first 10 points of the game. After awhile, Hermione wasn't as nervous and she started flying around a bit. She was so into the game, she didn't even notice the bludger that hit her broom. It splintered and Hermione started falling toward the earth. Draco was too involved n the game to notice and Harry was extremely high. Harry shot straight down after Hermione. He was about three feet from her when Snape flew by and caught her. The three of them landed and Dumbledore sent three extras in for them.   
They went over to the side of the field and sat Hermione against the wall of the locker rooms. She had wrapped her arms around Snape when he caught her and she still hadn't let go. "Hermione. It's all right. You're on the ground now. You did great." Harry said trying to comfort her. Harry said he'd go get Draco. He called a time out and flew up to tell Draco what happened. His face instantly turned white and he flew down to her. Snape flew back up and sent one of his players back down. He also went over to Ginny and apparently had switched positions with her. Snape went over to Harry and shook his hand. "May the best seeker win." Snape said. Harry was shocked. "You were a seeker?" Harry asked in disbelief. Snape just smiled and got in position.  
They played for almost half an hour before Harry saw the snitch. He sped after it and chased it around the field for almost five minutes. Snape noticed the snitch also and was soon beside Harry racing for the snitch. The snitch shot straight down and the two seekers followed. Harry remembered this from his first game and was ready. Snape, unfortunately for him, hadn't seen it because he kept an eye on Quirrell for the rest of the game. Snape figured Harry had fallen and caught the snitch at the same time. Snape pulled up a few feet from the ground and was surprised when Harry didn't. He expected to hear a crunch, but he didn't. He turned around to see Harry standing on his broom. He was an inch from the snitch and he jumped of his broom. Harry raised his arm in the air with the snitch in his fist. They had won.  
Snape flew down to shake Harry's hand. "I expected you to hit the ground. That was some trick." Snape said. "That's an old trick. I pulled that off in my first year. Except this time, I didn't swallow it." Harry said and laughed. The he remembered Hermione and ran over to her. Surprisingly, Snape was right behind him. "That was some catch Harry. Just like your first game. At least you didn't catch it in your mouth this time." Draco said and laughed. "Better watch it Draco, I bet Hermione could turn you into a ferret." Harry said and shook Draco's hand. Draco shuddered and Hermione laughed. "That would be something to see, wouldn't it Harry?" Hermione said and stood up. She was still a little dizzy, so Draco walked her up to the castle.  
They played two more games before lunch and five afterward. Harry, Draco, and Snape played in all of them. Harry's team won them all. "You really are a spectacular seeker. You know that?" Snape asked as they were changing out of their quidditch robes. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. I almost got scared that one time." Harry said and they all laughed at his sarcasm. They talked all the way up to the castle and went inside to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Draco joined them, but left soon after. Hermione went over to Dumbledore to ask him a question. "Prof- Albus, would it be okay with you if Harry and I went to St. Mungo's over Easter holiday to see Draco's mother." Dumbledore nodded and said they were free to go wherever they pleased during the holidays as long as they were back before the children arrived back at school.  
So, for the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione taught and braced themselves for the visit to Draco's mother. 


	7. Chapter 7

So, on Friday morning before Easter, Harry and Hermione got on a broom and flew to the entrance of St. Mungo's and waited for the others. When the others got there, they went to Draco's mother's room and went inside to find his mother staring off into space. "Hi Mom. I brought some visitors." said Draco, tapping his mom on the shoulder. "Well hello Lucius. Who are your little friends?" Narcissa asked. "This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender ,and Ginny. How have you been?" Draco asked. "I'm fine Lucius, how are you?" she asked. "Fine, Mom." Draco replied. They talked for awhile longer when a nurse came in. "Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, but you have two more visitors." said the nurse. "Thank you Lucius, show them in." Narcissa said.  
The nurse left and two people walked in. Narcissa had been looking out the window, but turned when they walked in, and her jaw dropped open. "Lukus?" she said, disbelievingly. Draco just stared at his mother. She hadn't called anybody anything but 'Lucius' since his father died. Finally he took his eyes off his mother and looked at the people who had just walked in. He saw a girl about Ginny's height with blond hair and a man that looked just like his father, only his hair was darker and he was smiling. "Hello Narcissa, Draco. How have you been? Draco, you probably don't remember Iris." said the man. Draco was going to ask what was going on but Narcissa had jumped up and hugged the girl, then the man. Narcissa let go of the man and turned back to the girl. "Iris, my baby. You are so beautiful. I'm so sorry I ever let you go." Narcissa cried. "Mom?" Draco asked, "What is going on?" "Draco! I'm so sorry. This is your sister, Iris. And this is your uncle, Lukus. Your father's twin brother." Narcissa explained. "Why don't you kids go get aquatinted while I talk to Lukus. Let's say be back here in an hour." she suggested. They all agreed and the 'kids' went to a local cafe for lunch.  
"So you're my sister. I was never told about you." said Draco as they were waiting for their food. "That's probably because father never wanted me. When I was first born, Father was beating Mom up because he didn't want a girl. So your mom sent a letter to our Uncle Lukus and he came and got me while Father was sleeping. Father decided he didn't want anymore kids after I disappeared for fear he might get another girl. I went to Beauxbatons and I presume the rest of you went to Hogwarts?" Iris asked. They all nodded and Draco introduced them. "That's Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Harry." Iris' eyes got bigger, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you? You are a very lucky guy." "Why?" Harry asked. "Well, you have so many friends and you're one of the best seekers Ireland's ever seen." Iris complimented. Harry turned red just as the food was arriving. They talked while they ate and headed back to the hospital.  
They went back to Narcissa's room and found her and Lukus talking. "Hello Draco. Do you need me to explain?" asked his mother. Draco shook his head and said Iris explained everything. They all talked for awhile and they were finally kicked out when they had stayed an hour passed visiting hours. Hermione asked Iris and Lukus to stay with the rest of them at Hermione's house. They agreed and they all went to Hermione's house to have some tea. "Harry, can we talk?" asked Ginny. They went into the dining room to talk, and when they came back to the group, nodded to Draco and he and Hermione went in another room to talk also. When they came back, Ron asked what was going on. "We broke up." said Harry. "So did we." added Hermione. "And we got together." said Ginny.  
Ron almost went through the roof. He was so mad, he jumped at Draco and screamed, "What are you thinking? Did you think I wasn't going to be upset? I had a fit when you went out with my friend, and now you're with my sister!" Hermione once again took out her wand and put Ron into a full body bind. "Thanks Hermione." said Ginny. Hermione just nodded, but refused to speak to her. She was still upset about the break-up. She did have someone else in mind though, so she couldn't be too angry. She felt bad for Harry though. Harry and Ginny had been going out since Ginny was 15. Harry didn't seem to be bothered as much as she would have thought though. She went over and stood next to him and whispered, "Are you going to be all right?" Harry nodded and asked, "Are you?" Hermione smiled. "I'll be okay. It's not the first time I've ever broken up with someone." she said and hugged Harry.  
That evening, Hermione went to bed early and Draco and Ginny went for a walk. Lukus was staying in Draco's room and he went to bed early as well. Hermione undid the curse on Ron before she went to bed and Lavender and Ron sat at the kitchen table, talking and drinking hot chocolate. Harry sat in the living room, watching TV when Iris came in and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry. About Ginny." she said. "It wasn't anything you did. It was bound to happen, with me and Hermione never here. Literally, and I figured, if she wasn't going to be happy with me, I at least wanted her to be happy." Harry said. "That is very nice of you. I was never allowed to date or anything." said Iris. Harry asked why and she said because her aunt wasn't allowed to date when she was her age and she turned out fine. Harry smiled at the thought and she punched him playfully in the arm and said it wasn't funny.  
Harry got off the couch and said, "Ya wanna fight? Come on then." Harry put his fists up and Iris got off the couch and did the same. He swatted at her hair and she slapped his arm. They played like that for a few minutes and they chased each other around the living room. Iris ran into the kitchen and Harry hid behind the chair. When she came back she looked around for Harry, but didn't find him. She sat down in the chair and Harry reached around the sides and grabbed her. She screamed and laughed at the same time. She jumped out of the chair with Harry still hanging onto her arm. She started to run, but Harry pulled her back to him and kissed her. He figured he was taking a chance, but she didn't seem to mind. They were standing there, kissing, when Ron walked in. "What are you guys doing that is so noisy?" Ron asked. Harry and Iris separated at the sound of his voice. Then he saw them together. "Malfoys! If it's not my sister, it's my friends." Ron said, but he didn't sound upset. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Harry woke up a little later than everyone else and he didn't find anybody when he went downstairs. He figured they had gone somewhere and he went in the kitchen to get something to drink. He was so tired when he went in the kitchen, he didn't even notice the two people sitting at the kitchen table. He poured some orange juice in a glass and turned toward the table. "Snape?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I thought we were on a first name basis Harry." said Snape coolly. "I'm sorry Severus. I didn't expect to see you here." Harry apologized. "I invited him to spend Easter with us, since he didn't have anywhere else to go." said Hermione. "OK, that's cool. So where is everybody else?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject. "Ginny, Lavender, and Ron went to cancel the invitations. They're thinking about changing the wedding plans. Draco and Iris went for a walk, to get better to know each other. Lukus went to the hospital to visit Narcissa." explained Hermione. Snape asked who Iris was and Hermione had to explain what they had learned about her so far, but Harry kept their little kiss a secret.  
They talked for awhile while they were waiting for the others to get back. When they finally heard the door open, Hermione whispered something to Harry. "They don't know he's here. Keep them in the living room until I can think of something." Harry nodded and went into the living room. He kept them there for almost half an hour before Hermione came in. "Guess what? We have a visitor." Hermione whistled and Snape came in. They all looked extremely shocked, except for Harry and Iris, who didn't know who Snape was. "Severus. This is Iris." Harry said. Snape shook her hand and then turned to Draco. "I heard you're the newest keeper for Ireland. How does it feel to know the whole wizarding world will be watching you?" Snape asked. "I'm all right. I'll be fine." Draco said, with a little quiver in his voice.  
Hermione suggested they all sit down and just talk, but there were only 4 seats. So, Lavender sat on Ron's lap, Ginny sat on Draco's, Iris sat on Harry's, and to everyone's surprise, Hermione sat on Snape's. Draco thought she was doing it to get even with him, so he didn't pay attention. They actually had a nice conversation and they finally stopped talking around 5:30, when they decided they were hungry. Nobody wanted to cook, so they made reservations at a fancy muggle restaurant for the eight of them at 7. Since it was a fancy restaurant, they figured they'd dress up. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Iris went through Hermione's whole closet before they each had something to wear. Hermione laughed when Iris tried an aqua color dress on and it was too big. She said she really liked it though so Lavender altered it with her wand. Ginny picked out a dark green one that had to be shortened a little, Lavender picked, what else but a lavender one. Hermione picked a shorter black dress with sparkles. All the girls stopped and gapped and wondered why they hadn't picked it.  
They sent Lavender down to see if the guys were ready, while they finished putting on their make-up. She came back and said the guys had been down their for half an hour. They all put their coats on before they went downstairs, and they finally left the house around 6 o'clock. They took two taxis, so they didn't attract attention with their brooms or a ministry taxi. When they arrived, there was a coat check just inside the door. The guys helped the girls with their coats and Snape almost fell over when h saw Hermione's dress. He wasn't ready for anything serious yet, so he just said, "You look nice." Hermione thanked him and said, "So do you." All the guys were wearing tuxedos and they all looked very stunning. They were seated and ordered their food, when the girls got up and went to the bathroom. "Why do girls always go to bathroom in groups?" Harry asked. All the guys shrugged and started talking about the quidditch.  
When the girls got in the bathroom, Ginny and Lavender looked at Hermione strangely. "Are you serious about Snape, or are you trying to get at Draco? Ginny asked. "I'm not trying to get at Draco, but I'm serious about Snape either. Yet." Hermione said casually. "Really? So Snape must not really be that bad if you like him. You're the smartest person I know." said Lavender. "Well we did talk the first day I was teaching, he volunteered to help me fly, plus, he saved my life. That's gotta count for something." Hermione said. "I think our food should be there by now." Iris said, changing the topic of conversation. They all agreed and were happy to drop the conversation.  
They returned to the table to find Iris' prediction to be correct. They ate their meal basically in silence. When they were finished, they really didn't want dessert, so they left and went to a dance club down the street. Before they went in, Lavender adjusted their dresses so they could dance in them. They went in and the girls danced in a little group for almost an hour by themselves. The guys said they didn't like the music, but the girls dragged them onto the floor when the DJ played a slow song. You could tell who could dance, and who couldn't. Ron looked like he had two left feet in two right shoes. Draco danced a little better, probably because Ginny was instructing him as they danced. But Harry and Snape were the best dancers out there. Harry was a good dancer because of all the ministry parties he went to and he had to dance with all the important women, by order of Cornelius Fudge. Harry figured Snape could dance because he had danced at Hogwarts parties or something.  
After 2 more hours of dancing, they finally headed back to Hermione's house. They got there around 11:30, but none of them were tired. Ron and Lavender sat down on the couch to watch some TV. Draco and Ginny went to the all night diner down the street to get some ice cream. Harry and Iris sat in the kitchen, to talk about things. Snape went out and sat on the swing in the yard, and was soon joined by Hermione. They talked for a few minutes about the others, but Snape turned the conversation topic to them. "What about us? You and me? What are we?" Snape asked Hermione, taking her hand. "Whatever you're ready for us to be." Hermione replied. "I want to be more than friends, but I don't want to rush you. I know you just broke up with..." Snape was cut off by Hermione, covering his mouth with her hand. She hugged him and said she wanted to be more than just friends too. Snape pulled out of her hug, but leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione was so surprised by his boldness, she pulled away, leaving Snape completely stunned. "Sorry. I'm really sorry." Snape apologized, turning his head away. "It's all right. I didn't expect you to do that." Hermione said and pulled him toward her with her hand. The second time their lips met, Harry yelled out the kitchen window, "Get a room!" They broke apart the second time, just because they were laughing so hard.  
Harry was still laughing when he took Iris out into the yard. "I'm sorry you two, but I had to do it. You looked so perfect together. So when is the wedding?" Harry laughed, but got an answer he didn't expect. "May 23rd." said Hermione. Harry abruptly stopped laughing, and was almost as shocked as Snape. "Oh, then we'll leave you two alone and we'll go out back." Harry said and pulled Iris toward the backyard. "Are you ready?" Snape asked. "If you are, I am." Hermione whispered. Snape smiled, the first smile Hermione ever saw on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time. Draco and Ginny came up the sidewalk and saw them together. "What is this?" Draco said with a smirk. "Nothing." Hermione said with a smile, then she added, "Ginny, why are you smiling?" Ginny hesitated, but then replied, "We decided to get married." Ginny waited for Hermione to say something, since she was previously engaged to Draco, but all she did was smile. "Please say something Mione." said Draco. "So have we." said Snape and Hermione blushed. "We can still have our wedding together!" screamed Ginny excitedly and pulled Hermione into the house. "Are you sure of what you're doing?" Draco asked. "Never been more sure of anything in my life." said Snape and the two of them went in the house. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, Iris, did you spend all night out here?" Ginny asked when she went out into the backyard the next morning. Harry woke up and stretched, "Morning. How are you? Iris and I have decided to get married." Ginny laughed and Harry asked what was so funny. "You're not the only ones. That's old news. Are you getting married with the rest of us?" Ginny asked. "Might as well. What better company than our friends?" said Iris, who nobody realized she was even awake. They all went into the house and sat down to talk about the wedding. Finally, they all got dressed and left the house. The guys went to get the invitations ordered again and to get Snape a tuxedo, and the girls went to order the cake and get Iris a dress. When they were finished, they were going to go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore about the new plans for the wedding. They met at Hermione's house to drop off their purchases at 2 o'clock and then departed for Hogwarts.  
They were within about a minute of Hogwarts, when they saw Dumbledore flying toward them. "Albus, what's wrong?" asked Snape. "Severus, I was just coming to get you. A child has been poisoned by a student, we cannot figure out what it is, and the student will not tell us. Your office is locked so tightly, we couldn't get in." said Dumbledore. Snape nodded and flew off toward the castle. He ran straight to his office and got a powdered bezoar and a weak veritaserum and headed up to the hospital wing, with the rest of the group and Dumbledore right behind him. He went in and over to a girl's bed, without even being told she was the one who was poisoned, but he could see she was the one because she was sweating a lot, a common sign of poisoning. He put the powdered bezoar in a glass of water and had the girl drink it. Ron, who had been in the back of the group, finally saw who was drinking the potion. "Melinda?" Ron said. "Yes Ron. I'm afraid so." said Dumbledore quietly and Harry finally recognized the girl as Percy's daughter.  
She drank some more water and finally was able to sit up on her own. "What happened? The last remember, I was in the Great Hall and I walked to the library, and now I'm here." Melinda said, looking around. "I'm afraid you've been poisoned." said Dumbledore, as Snape stepped aside. "What?" Melinda asked in a squeaky voice. "By Glenda Derkling." said Dumbledore. "Glenda? But she's one of my best friends. Why would she do such a thing?" asked Melinda. "She wouldn't say. She wouldn't even tell us how she poisoned you, so we didn't know how to save you. Well, come along now. We are going to talk to her." Dumbledore said. Melinda stood up, but sank to the floor. Her legs were still weak, so Ron carried her on his back. They all, including Madam Pomfrey, went to Dumbledore's office and found Glenda tied to a chair and under the careful watch of Hagrid.  
Snape went over to her and made her drink the Veritaserum. After a few moments, Dumbledore asked Glenda her name. "Glenda Derkling." she replied. "How did you poison Melinda Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. "It was really quite simple. I used an invisibility cloak I received from a man in Knockturn Alley. I don't know who he was, but I took it from him. I snuck into Snape's office behind Snape one day. I picked a bottle on the shelf that said 'class poison' on it, and grabbed in when Snape dropped his quill on the floor. Then I waited for Snape to leave and snuck out the door before he closed it. Then, this morning at breakfast before Melinda came in, I poured the poison into her goblet. Then when she came in, I told her I saved her a seat. She drank the poison and all I had to do was wait until it started to work." Glenda explained. Melinda sobbed. "Why did you poison her?" asked Dumbledore. "Because I was sick of all the guys flocking to her. I was sick of the way she is always right about everything. I'm sick of her being so perfect. She doesn't have any room to talk. She's a Weasley." Glenda said sharply and Melinda sobbed again. Ron went over and gave her a hug.  
Then there was a knocking on Dumbledore's office door. Snape went to answer it and came back with Percy behind him. "Mel! You're safe." Percy said with relief and went over to his daughter to give her a hug. Then he stood up to look at everyone in the room. "What are you all doing here? And who are you?" he asked. "Me and Hermione are teachers. How's Penelope?" asked Harry. "She's fine. Mel, why didn't you tell me who your new teachers were? Ron, Ginny, what are you doing here?" Percy asked. "We're here to see Professor Dumbledore about things." said Ron. "OK. Well, we'll leave you guys to talk..." Percy started, but Ginny cut him off. "Percy, why don't you stay? This is going to effect you eventually anyway." He nodded and sat down in a chair. "Madam Pomfrey, please take Ms. Derkling to Filch and tell him to keep an eye on her. Then you may return to the hospital wing. Thank you for all the help." said Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey nodded and led Glenda out of the room.  
"So, you wished to speak with me?" Dumbledore said. "Yes. Albus, we've had a little change in the plans for the wedding." Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded and Hermione continued. "Well, this may sound strange, but we've added a couple and a few couples have switched around a little." she said. Dumbledore looked a little confused, but asked, "So who would be together now?" Hermione stood up and motioned for them to 'couple up.' Harry stood next to Iris, Draco stood next to Ginny, Lavender sat on Ron's lap, and Snape put his arms around Hermione's waist. Dumbledore's eyes got bigger at the sight of Hermione and Snape together. Percy almost fell over. Ron noticed, but he wasn't sure if it was from Hermione and Snape together, or the sight of his sister with Draco. "OK, well, is the date still May 23rd?" Dumbledore asked. They all nodded.  
Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Percy, Draco, and Iris all left soon after their conversation. Snape, Harry, and Hermione stayed in Dumbledore's office because he wanted to speak to them. "Well, Harry, Hermione, I don't know what you did to him, but Severus here is human after all. How did you do it?" Dumbledore asked. "Yeah. We never thought he'd find someone." added Hagrid. "We were just honest with him." Hermione said, smiling at Snape. "Well, Severus, Hermione, congratulations. I hope this is what you want." They nodded. "Albus, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked. "Certainly Harry." Albus replied. "Did you know Draco had a sister? I mean, did you know about Iris?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you. I was just curious." The five of them went down to dinner and Hermione and Snape hung back from Harry and Dumbledore a little. "I know something you don't." Hermione said. "What's that?" Snape asked, putting his arm around her waist. "I set your cloak on fire at Harry's first quidditch match." Hermione whispered. "I know." Snape whispered in her ear. Hermione looked stunned. She slapped him playfully on the cheek. "And all this time, I've been feeling guilty because it wasn't you that was trying to kill Harry. And you've known all along." Snape laughed and kissed her cheek. "Not all along. I asked Hagrid why the three of you didn't like me, just after I found out you were going to be a teacher. He told me everything that you thought. I think it's kinda sweet." Snape said and kissed her lips this time, just before they went into the Great Hall.   
They enjoyed their dinner, and Dumbledore asked if he could announce the new news. Hermione nodded. Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall went silent. "As previously stated, Ms. Granger would soon be Mrs. Malfoy. That is not to be the case. She will now become Mrs. Snape." Dumbledore said and sat back down. The whole room broke into applause. Snape had been the cruelest teacher at Hogwarts and they didn't think he was capable of a relationship. They hoped maybe he'd lighten up a little. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when they applauded. Snape finished his dinner, with a smile on his face. Afterward, the foursome went out onto the grounds to do the usual rounds, they all seemed very happy. Suddenly, an owl landed on Harry's shoulder. It had a letter for Harry with it nd Harry opened it. Harry gasped and handed the note to Hermione. "You better go." she said, and with that, Harry turned into an eagle and flew off. Oliver and Snape looked very shocked and confused, and Hermione explained about them being Animagi. "OK, but what did the letter say?" Snape asked. "It's from Ginny. All it says is 'Help! Draco kidnapped by Fred and George. Hurry! Hermione's house.' but I don't know if she's telling the truth or not." said Hermione. They went back inside the castle, and went to bed, hoping everything would be all right. Of course, the three of them didn't sleep at all. 


End file.
